galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
GAW Jar stuffing scene
Gunnery Sergeant Robert “the Hook” Dunn leanded back into the mechanical claw of the the robotic arm and it lifted him off his feet and travelled with tremendous speed along a central track and placed him into the next available Drop chute of the forward Starboard Drop battery . Hundred arms like the one that just delivered him rushed back and forth, bringing more marines from the Hot Standby zone and stuffing them into Drop Chutes . Gunny Dunn, performed another suit check. He was wearing a SII-Destroyer Main Battle Suit Mark XI , more commonly known the Galaxy over as a Quasimodo . Marines called their suit systems. Mamma and if you took care of Mamma; she took care of you. “Mamma, Pre-Drop System Check.” “Mamma, Online, commencing Pre Drop Suit Check. Nano-Bio Gel layer intact,Auto Doc online, stocked and operational. Neuro connectors pinged.” Mamma was sending neural feedback pulses through all the neuro connectors, a minute reflex impulse made almost every muscle in his body twitch, just for the fraction of a second. Some marines never learned to get used to the Neuro Ping and hated that moment, some loved it and took it like the start signal before a big race or sproting competiton. Robert got used to it allright but he never learned to like it, even though it meant that even the most minute muscle reflex was translated into the Battle suits synthetic muscles. 6 Billion miles of Mylo-Mylar- Nano carbon strands wound into fire hose thick synthetic muscle strands around a Neutonit- lattice skeleton and encapsuled in hexa-cell , flexible compacted Ultronit skin meant he could move this 8 ton battle suit with the precision of a martial arts master, pick up a raw egg, or lift a 60 to landing tank with equal ease. Mamma's soft female voice kept going over each check point, while he did a manual check on his offensive systems. Two mass accelerator cannons mounted in twin configuration, one on each shoulder. These babies had their origin in the ancient Gauss Rifles, the first Space Marines carried into battle and acccelerated a plutonium slug to 99 percent light speed. The relativistic mass of 12 grams of Plutonium created a few thousand ton of kinetic impact energy. On his back in the hump of his suit; the actual reason these suits were called Quasimodos; was the suits main weapon, a Translocator Cannon with a 5 shot Micro load magazine. This was but one of the many weapon systems available to him, and most of them were built in, however studies had shown that an external added weapon was preferred by most soldiers as it added versatility. This was the reason he also carried a SII-TKU Mark 19 Plasma Rifle with a 5 gauge Grenade launcher and Chain Sword attachment. Technically it had nothing to do with a chemical slug thrower and there was no rifling in the barrel part of this weapon, but this weapon linked the Marines to 3000 years of Rifle man tradition and it was still called Rifle. That the weapon had more firepower than a division of Pre Astro Marines complete with tanks and artillery was a fact Robert could not realy relate to, as he had no idea what kind of weapons Marines carried before Earth became a space faring civilization. It simply was something they always said when they handed out these babies. Robert like most Marines loved his 'Sitku'. Mamma said. “Pre-Drop Check complete. System at 98.87 percent.” “Mama what causes the one point thirteen drop from the expected 100?” “The left gauntlet finger control has a seven nano second reaction delay, with a probability of a data trunk damage in the left suit arm. Do you want to abort the drop and receive a replacement unit?” No Marine had to drop if he felt his equipment was not up to specs and no one would have held it against him if he asked to see a Black Smith, but that meant he missed the drop.. Mamma assured him that the problem could be fixed by Suit Nanites as soon as he had dropped. The robotic arm, the Marines called the “Jar stuffer” deposited a marine across his tube, his suit recognized the otherwise invisible markers and identified the man as a Human Terran private named Boscoe. He had met the kid just this morning, fresh and green as can be right out of boot camp and shipped out for the first time past Union Space. Even if Robert could have seen through the completely opaque face plate that was seamlessly integrated into the rest of the suits dark gray color scheme, all he would have seen was the bright blueish and thick bio-skin slime that covered every Marine from head to toe, like a second skin. That blue goo was the real reason why Union Battle Suits were the very best in the known Universe. The goo did not only act as friction-less padding, allowing a Marine to wear that suit for many month if necessary, absorbing impact shocks the Arti Gravs could not handle or recycle sweat, body waste and every dead skin flake; it acted in concert with the Auto Doc and provided medical treatment, it was more or less the same slime Medical used in their Regen-tanks and if necessary could regrow limbs, bones and basically keep a marine alive even if sixty percent of his body had been vaproized. The Blue Bio Slime had a few other benefits as well but like the Neuro Ping, it was a thing you had to get used to. As soon as the Suit was sealed the slime would creep and crawl almost like a living warm and moist thing all over you and enter every crevice. Newbies often panicked when the slime crept over their faces and eyes. Robert no longer really noticed it. “Private Boscoe, did you perform a Pre- Drop?” “Yes Sir.” Robert had the individual icons representing his platoon troops, transmitted right into his retina and could access a wealth of data form each of his marines. Boscoe's suit showed green and so did the rest of his platoon. Boscoe's psych status was elevated but well within parameters. Robert said. “No reason to be nervous, this is going to be easier than the life fire drops in boot camp.” “But we are dropping on the Noghlers right?” “Yup, big nasty twelve meter tall sentient Bios, with the latest Kermac battle armor. Though motherfuckers indeed. Still no reason to worry, Private. Do you know why?” “No Sir, I heard they are quite aggressive and dangerous.” “Because we are dropping on Glher, their home world. It's their last planet. We kicked their huge ceramic armor covered asses from twelve worlds. We're Marines, there isn't anything tougher and more dangerous out there. Besides you are now with Bravo Company 2nd Platoon, Master Blasters. Our Platoon leader is Lt. Roy Masters, the toughest Son of a bitch you ever going to meet. He's from Green Hell.” “Yeah I heard, but where is he?” A voice interrupted them both. “I am already down here, advanced Recon drop and I really could use some help down here.” Red lights started to rotate and loud speakers blared . “Deploy!” Roberts suit automatically moved into drop position and the chute door closed with a metallic ckang. There was a second of complete darkness and then it felt as if a gigant invisible hand had taken hold of his feet and yanked him with great force and speed through a short pipe into open space. Below him was the immense sight of a brownish red planet with a few whispy white bands of clouds and even from up here dirty looking oceans. He and the rest of Bravo Companies 2nd platoon accelerated head first towards the first layers of atmosphere. He noticed the heavy weapon impacts into the shields of their own Drop ship , the USS John Stryker and silently cursed as Noghler surace defense batteries opened up and fired accelerated Anti matter load into the swarms of descending Marines. Dropping marines were small and hard to hit targets, and their shields and armor was second to none, but he noticed seven icons turn red and three more blink out completley. Red meant severe damage and the three lost icons re-appeared on the casualty list. He pressed his lips together and made sure everyone was moving at max speed. . Force fields automatically took on the best aerodynamic shape, like thousands of glowing shooting stars, trailing superheated air molecules, Union Marines rained in on the home planet of the Noghler, Robert's targeting system identified a series of surface batteries, he aimed his shoulder cannons and switched to tripple burst slavo. –“”-- Roy tossed the smoking body of a Noghler away from him, the brutish alien giant that reminded him of an upright walking Stomper, with a face full of milky white tentacles , sharp looking mantibles and twelve black button eyes. Covered with thick scales and armor that was made of a very tough ceramic material. This Noghler had managed to keep his momentum despite several direct TKU hits. It died after Roy had vaporized the upper body section where the neckless head was sitting and it collapsed right over Roy. Six hours ago he had dropped after a long and slow low signature approach right into the mountains surrounding what went for a big city in Noghler terms,or in this case the very center of their government. It was supposed to be recon and not an all out engagement.. At first everything went according to plan, but he found out that a local type of brownish mushroom were much more than just innocent looking brown toad stools. He had landed fully cloaked and undetected but then he had stepped on one of those mushrooms and the entire field of them came alive, screaming like tortured babies and actually running away from him, it took less than a minute for the Noghler to open fire, as the whole planet was on highest alert, expecting a Union Attack. Noghler weaponry was inferior to Terran weapons, but they had lots of them and he and his three man Recon team was seriously outgunned. Corporal Foctus had bought the farm just twenty minutes ago. Hit by the concentrated fire of three Noghler Hover tanks, there was not enough left of the poor bastard to send home. Roy knew he would miss the dry humor and the thousand ways a spotted Attikan could show his emotions by just moving his ears and tail., but he could not bring himself to hate the Noghler. This was their home world, their last stand. They had fought hard over each of their twelve colonies and outposts and lost each one. Even if the main force did not dropon time to save Roy's live, the Noghler would be history and soon forgotten. “ He shoved the last Energy magazine into his TKU and wished Partner was by his side, then he smiled at Corporal Brownroom., a Quadi Ped. Of course his facial expression was wasted as Brownroom could not see his face. “Let's see if we can make it to that ridge over there and hold out till they come.” The Quadi Ped pointed into the sky “”They are here.” Just as he did Noghler Ground Batteries opened up and fired their anti matter loads, aiming at Marines and Drop Ships. As recon Scouts they did not have enough heavy weaponry to defeat shielded ground batteries, but that did not mean they were helpless. Roy blinked Fleet Comm activce and started to send target coordinates. A Union frigate with Sniper Translocators responded. Roy pulled Brownroom with force behind the big boulder they were sitting , just as blinding light and nuclear fire with sunlike temperatures washed over them. This was of course not what the mission was all about, if Command wanted that they did not have to send Marines and could simply reduced the planet to slag from orbit, but Roy hoped that this would not only save many Marines lives but also take the fight out of the Noghlers. Their mission was to find out how the Kermac controlled the Noghler to be their Thralls. Captured Noghlers did not show any signs of psionic influence but NAVINT was certain the Noghler did not fight for the Kermac on their own free will anf that the answer could be found in the Brood masters chambers right here on their homeworld. Category:File Depository Category:Fragments - Roy Masters